¡Todo por una vasija! (Editado, reescrito y nueva version)
by Dark Teana
Summary: Que pasaria si la hija de Megamente quiere vengarze de su madre pero por error ella, su hermano y primos terminan en el pasado en el momento en que todo comenzo, podran salir del problema sin dañar el pasado. Gracias HikariNoAnkoku por dejarme continuar este Fic, de verdad muchas gracias . los primeros 5 Chapt de Fic seran los mismos pero un poco editado. Chapter 6 subido.
1. 2027

**Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a ****HikariNoAnkoku por dejarme continuar este Fic, de verdad muchas gracias. **

******Y a mi amiga MiwaHamato por apoyarme en esta idea ^^ **

******Gracias :D**

******Los primeros 5 Chapters de Fic seran los mismos pero un poco editados.**

**Espero que les guste esta nueva versión de la historia ^^**

* * *

Estaba una chica de 15 años ocupada y muy animada con unas herramientas para nada usuales y únicos en su clase, arreglando o construyendo algo que podía ser un reloj, pero eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención, ya que la adolescente era algo peculiar. Su piel era de un color azul, con una cabeza un poco más grande que una persona, no tenía cabello y era muy delgada, pero tenía unos hermosos ojos de color azul que a veces de lejos se veían de color gris, unos ojos que había heredado de su madre Roxanne Ritchi, que era CASI lo único que había heredado. La chica se parecía mucho más a su padre ignorando el hecho de que se parecían mucho en lo físico.

-¡Aura! -gritó la ex-reportera de "KMCP News" del canal 8, desde lo lejos llamando a la chica que estaba muy concentrada y feliz construyendo una cosa.

Ante eso, la chica suspiró.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! -gritó la chica dejando sus herramientas sobre la mesa y yendo hacia donde provenían aquellos gritos.-_Odio que me llamen cuando estoy haciendo proyectos_-piensa molesta

Aura llegó a la sala después de haber bajado las escaleras. Ahí estaba una muy enfurecida Roxanne Ritchi con los brazos sobre su cintura, a lado de una vasija rota que la chica había roto hace unos instantes cuando había corrido hacia su habitación para seguir con su trabajo.

-¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué pasa?!-dijo alzando la voz la chica adolescente que vestía un traje que cubría todo su cuerpo, como si estuviera pegado, de color morado y negro, con un símbolo en su pecho que era un espiral de color negro que brillaba, con unos guantes negros que no cubrían sus dedos y con una capa negra que llegaba casi al suelo.

-Recoge esta vasija ahora mismo -dijo la mujer muy autoritaria hacia su hija.

-¡Pero mamá estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto! -gritó la chica desesperada.- ¡Es mi nuevo proyecto que revolucionará al mundo con el cual me será posible ayudar a todas las personas y seré la nueva heroína de METRO CIUDAD! -gritó la chica orgullosa de su trabajo alzando un dedo al aire.

-No me interesa Aura -dijo Roxanne aún más enojada.- ¡Recógelo!

-Mamá si tú estás aquí, ¿Por qué no lo recoges? -preguntó la chica cruzando sus brazos y alzando una ceja.

-Yo te miré cuando TÚ descuidadamente pasaste y golpeaste la vasija -la madre dijo enojada.

-¡¿Y?!

-¡¿Cómo de que "Y"?! -grita la madre desesperada.

-¡Yo no la tiré así que no me digas eso! -Se quejó- ¡Sólo me haces perder mi tiempo! -gritó la chica llevándose sus manos a la cara y lentamente arrastrando sus manos sobre su cara hasta que sus brazos terminan en su lugar.

-¡Recoge la vasija! ¡Ya deja de renegar!

-¡Ya mamá! ¡Qué no entiendes que fue la fuerza de la gravedad! ¡No fue mi culpa que se cayera! -dice la chica adolescente desesperada.

-¡Recógelo!

-¡No!

-¡Hazlo!

-¡NO!

-¡YA BASTA! -gritó un adolescente que había bajado de las escaleras- Yo lo rejunto.

-Por favor y gracias-dice Aura enojada yéndose a su cuarto-_Pero me las vas a pagar mama-_piensa furiosa mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

Aura camina hacia su escritorio para continuar con su proyecto pero en menos de un minuto hizo una gran sonrisa malvada que a la mayoría les recordaba a Megamente en sus tiempos de "Villano".

-Está listo, por fin mi más grande invento ¡ESTA LISTO!-grita emocionada viendo su nuevo proyecto, agarra su celular y comienza a llamar-Oigan ¿Quieren ver mi nuevo proyecto?

* * *

-Para evitar cortarme-dice el adolescente saliendo de la cocina con un trapo en la mano.

-Muchas gracias Alexander-dice Roxanne con un suspiro

El adolescente que había bajado de las escaleras era el hermano de Aura, un semi-extraterrestre azul, con ojos verdes, delgado y con una cabeza grande; era como una copia de su padre, solo en apariencia, sin el traje y claro que sin la barba. Ese chico se parecía a su madre en la manera de actuar, a excepción de que a él le gustaba investigar sobre cosas que eran fuera de lo común, cosas inexplicables o imposibles para algunos humanos del planeta. Él creía en que las personas podían (con el poder de su mente) levantar objetos y hacer muchas otras cosas, como crear agua, modificar la genética con un pensamiento, la telepatía, entre otras cosas. Todo eso había empezado porque él descubrió que podía hacer una de esas cosas extrañas, la "Telequinesis", el poder de levantar objetos con la mente. Sentía que debía de contarles a sus papás, o por lo menos a su hermana, pero no porque quería presumirle a su familia, si no que a veces le preocupaba esa habilidad suya; tenía la preocupación de lastimar a alguien y quería hacer algo al respecto para desaparecer esa habilidad de él o mínimo aprender a controlarlo, pero no lo aceptaría del todo.

-No hay de que -dijo Alexander recogiendo los pedazos de la vasija con un trapo para no cortarse.

-No sé qué haría sin ti... - dijo Roxanne tomando una escoba para barrer los pedazos más pequeños de la vasija rota mientras su hijo tiraba los otros pedazos al bote de basura de la cocina- Es como tener a otro Megamente-dice divertida

-¡Hay mamá! - dijo entre risas el semi-extraterrestre.

-No es por ofender a tu padre ni a Aura, es que a veces es demasiado difícil convencerlos de que algunas cosas que hacen están mal.

-Sí, sé a qué te refieres -dijo Alexander recordando el momento en el que él trato de convencer a Aura de no lanzar unas bombas de pintura en su salón de clases en el primer año de primaria de ella. Afortunadamente no pudo conseguirlo y lo que ella consiguió fue que la expulsaran de esa escuela.

-¡ESTA LISTO!-Grita Aura emocionada desde su cuarto.

-Algo me dice que tu hermana ya termino su "Proyecto"-dice Roxanne viendo arriba-Le agradezco que nos haya avisado.

-Ya sabes como es mi hermana, ella es muy predecible-dice Alexander serio.

-Igual a tu padre cuando era un "Súper villano"-dice Roxanne tirando los pedazos a la basura.

-Oye mama ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-pregunta Alexander tirando los restos a la basura.

-Claro-dice Roxanne sonriendo tiernamente a su hijo.

-Si mi padre jamás se hubiera convertido en héroe y aun hubiera seguido siendo villano ¿Te hubieras enamorado de él?-pregunta nervioso.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-pregunta su madre sorprendida.

-Es que sé que mi padre fue uno de los más grandes Súper Villanos de la ciudad y ahora es el gran héroe de Metro Ciudad y me llego esa duda ya que estaba recordando lo que paso hace 17 años cuando mi tío Music Man fingió su muerte cuando era Metro Man y ahí todo cambio-Explica Alexander viendo la fotografía de Music Man junto con él y su hermana en su cumpleaños número 12.

-No se hijo, eso jamás lo pensé pero si eso no hubiera pasado mi vida sería muy pero muy triste ¿Te digo porque?

-¿Por qué?-pregunta confundido.

Roxanne se acerca su hijo y lo abraza con tanto amor.

-Porque tú y tu hermana jamás hubieran nacido, puede ser que Aura sea muy rebelde y problemática pero es mi hija y la amo no importa como sea ella y además tú y tu hermana son mis más grandes regalos que la vida me dio-dice Roxanne sonriendo tiernamente a su hijo.

-Y tú la mejor mama del mundo-dice Alexander abrazando a su madre.

-Mejor terminemos de rejuntar los pedazos antes de que tu padre llegue-dice divertida

-Estoy contigo.

Cuando él y su madre terminaron de rejuntar todo lo que había tirado, el hijo del héroe de Metro Ciudad, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana para ver que no estuviera planeando alguna travesura como venganza por el hecho de que su madre la interrumpió con su nuevo proyecto.

El adolescente al estar enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, tocó la puerta y no hubo respuesta alguna.

-_¿Qué le pasa a Aura? _–Piensa confundido- _Usualmente contesta muy enojada pensando que es la persona que la molestó_.

Alexander volvió a tocar la puerta y de nuevo no hubo respuesta, así que decidió que era mejor entrar sin esperar a que ella le respondiera, sólo si la puerta estaba sin seguro.

-¡ALEXANDER! ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS! -gritó la chica volteando a ver quién había entrado a su habitación.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó el chico ignorando la "amable" bienvenida de su hermana a la habitación.

Aura hizo una gran sonrisa malvada, se fue corriendo hacia la puerta y la cerro con seguro aun sonriendo.

-¡Si le dices a alguien te juro que te deshidrato por un mes entero y cuando te hidrate de nuevo estarás en una tina de pudin de chocolate y con nuestros primos! - dijo Aura apuntándole con su dedo índice y su otro brazo en la cintura.

-¿Cuál es tu problema con el pudin de chocolate? -Pregunta a su hermano sorprendido- ¿Y por qué tendrían que estar Axel y Adrián?

Axel y Adrián, habían sido el resultado del ADN de Serville con algunos otros cambios en el ADN para que fuesen distintos en apariencia. Megamente los había creado porque su mejor amigo se sentía muy solo, sin alguna pececita con la cual formar una familia, así que, al formar los fetos con el ADN de Serville, el extraterrestre azul los mantuvo en una pecera especial y grande para mantener a los peces apenas creándose a salvo. Por fin, en un año nuevo (2011), Megamente le entregó a aquel pez adulto esos pececitos, en dos peceras redondas, con unos ojos hermosos amarillos, los dos con escamas de color naranja. En ese momento, si Serville hubiera sido humano, estuviera llorando de alegría. Gracias a Megamente, ese había sido el mejor día de su vida; por fin el único pez de su especie tenía descendencia gracias a su mejor amigo. Ahora esos peces tenían 16 años y tenían sus respectivos trajes; el traje de Axel era como el de su padre, solo que el pelo artificial del traje era de color negro, mientras que el de Adrián era igual, pero el pelaje era de un color café claro.

-¡Ahora ya lo prometiste! ¡No le dirás a nadie! - dijo Aura alzando la voz y su expresión había cambiado a una seria, una MUY SERIA.

-¡Pero si yo no he prometido nada!-dice Alexander confundido

-Bueno... ¡Todo empezó con este reloj! - dijo Aura alzando el reloj como si fuera un trofeo.

-¡Oh! ¡¿Qué reloj?! -se escucharon dos voces idénticas desde el exterior.

-¡AXEL! ¡ADRIÁN! ¿¡PROMETEN NO DECIRLE NADA A NADIE?! -gritó Aura seriamente.

El chico azul lo único que hizo fue llevarse una mano a su cara y agachar un poco la cabeza. Para él era decepcionante saber que a veces su propia hermana podía ser demasiado despistada o muy boba. ¿Por qué demonios estaba gritando?, su madre seguramente ya había escuchado a Aura gritar: ¿¡Prometen no decirle nada a nadie?! Por un lado era aceptable que Aura alzara la voz, pero no gritar algo como eso; cualquiera pensaría que eso significa que hay un secreto importante, además su madre había sido la mejor reportera de "KMCP News" por su gran interés en saber las cosas y porque era demasiado entrometida para lograr obtener la información deseada. Roxanne estaba muy equivocada al decir que su propia hija era una completa "copia" de su esposo. Ella y su hija tenían en común ese interés.

-¡Sí! -dijeron los dos peces al mismo tiempo y al escuchar eso, la semi-extraterrestre sonrió y alegremente abrió la puerta para que pudieran entrar los dos peces.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? -dijeron los dos peces al unísono, mientras la chica volvía a cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Pues esto! - dijo Aura levantando alegremente su trabajo.

-¡Ohh! - dijeron Axel y Adrián muy sorprendidos y acercándose a aquel aparato.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Adrián con una gran sonrisa que revelaba todos sus grandes dientes.

-Esto, mis queridos primos, es... umm... No le he puesto aún un nombre determinado, pero hay que llamarlo... "¡El reloj que hará que viajemos en el tiempo como una pequeña travesura en venganza para mi mamá!"

El chico azul abrió ampliamente los ojos muy sorprendido por lo que había dicho su hermana menor y rápidamente se acercó a los tres muy preocupado.

-¡Genial! -dijeron los peces alegres y sonriendo.

-¡No es genial! - dijo Alexander preocupado, haciendo que los demás ocupantes del cuarto voltearan a verlo casi boquiabiertos y con sus ojos más grandes de lo normal, demostrando sorpresa e impresión.

-¡Claro que lo es hermano mío! - dijo Aura acercándose el reloj como si le diera un abrazo.- Pero si tratas de acusarnos con alguien te deshidrataré y te enviaré directo al espacio por toda la eternidad, con tu cara embarrada de pudin de chocolate - dijo mirándolo con su típica sonrisa malvada.

-Sabes que esas amenazas no funcionan conmigo - dijo Alexander serio.

-¡Lo sé! -dijo Aura alegre y luego tomándole de los brazos muy fuerte y su rostro cambió a una seria y terrorífica, acompañada de esa típica sonrisa malvada- ¡Así que mejor tendrás que venir con nosotros!

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritó Alexander asustado porque ahora veía que su hermana hablaba enserio.

-¡Adrián! ¡Sujeta a Alexander con un brazo y con tu otro brazo sujeta mi hombro! - Dijo Aura rápidamente, moviendo unas cosas de su reloj y colocándoselo en su muñeca- ¡Axel! ¡Sujétate de mí otro hombro!

Los dos peces hicieron lo que la adolescente había dicho, Alexander no pudo poder escapar ni hacer nada porque los peces habían sido demasiado rápidos. Todos se veían muy emocionados a excepción del pobre chico de ojos verdes brillantes, sabía que con un simple viaje del tiempo podía pasar cualquier cosa. Además, su padre NUNCA había podido hacer los viajes en el tiempo, ¿por qué Aura sería la excepción?... y si no funcionaba ese reloj, ¿qué pasaría?

-_Sólo unos pequeños minutos y regresaremos_ -pensó Aura emocionada— ¡Esto es lo que haremos, mi madre se las verá conmigo cuando se dé cuenta que antes de que esa vasija se caiga, muchos platos terminaran en el suelo y no tendrá pruebas de que fui yo! ¡Después yo tumbaré la vasija, pero de todas formas yo nunca tendré que levantarla porque Alexander llegará a recogerlo! ¡Y al final regresaremos al presente, a esta misma hora, las 6:00 de la tarde! ¡El mismo día, el viernes 23 de marzo de 2027! ¡Así NUNCA se darán cuenta que nos fuimos!

-_Ya se dio cuenta por tus gritos_-Piensa Alexander mientras trataba de liberarse.

-¡VAMOS AL PASADO! -gritó Aura emocionada, le dio la vuelta al reloj hacia la derecha y una luz azul brillante los cubrió a los cuatro adolescentes hasta que desaparecieron sin dejar algún rastro de su presencia.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-¡CHICOS! -gritó Roxanne Ritchi asustada mirando como una luz azul desaparecía enfrente de ella-¡AURA! ¡ALEXANDER! ¡ALEX! ¡ADRIAN!-llama desesperada viendo por todos lados- Dios mío tengo que llamar a Serville y a Megamente-sale del cuarto asustada.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y como les dije, le cambiaria un poco los Chapters anteriores.**

**Mañana subiré el prox capitulo ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto Adios**


	2. Una chica no tan predecible

**Aquí les dejo el segundo Chapter un poco diferente XD**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

El héroe de Ciudad Metro, Megamente, tenía la misma apariencia de antes, inclusive su traje era idéntico, solo que le veía un poco cansado, pero su entusiasmo nunca se acababa. Ese extraterrestre estaba en su antiguo lugar con un observatorio falso, su antigua Guarida del mal que ahora es la guarida del bien.

El padre de familia (junto con su amigo y algunos Cerebots) estaba fabricando una máquina para purificar el aire de la ciudad y planeando nuevas maneras de transportarse por la ciudad por la ciudad sin tener que contaminar, de una manera fácil y rápido (un proyecto e invento imaginado y comentado por Roxanne). Hasta que la canción "Bad" de Michael Jackson comenzó a escucharse de su primer celular que le había regalado Roxanne en su cumpleaños y que su esposa le había enseñado a usar.

El extraterrestre de 41 años tomó su celular y contestó con su típico saludo.

-¿Ollo? - dijo Megamente alegre.

-¡Megamente! - dijo Roxanne alzando la voz muy asustada y Megamente se alertó.

-¿¡Qué pa...!?

-¡Nuestros hijos y los hijos de Serville han viajado en el tiempo!- dijo Roxanne muy rápido interrumpiendo al héroe.

-Espera, espera Roxanne que no te entendí ¿Qué hicieron los chicos?-pregunta Megamente confundido.

Serville estaba ocupada con algunas herramientas pero se acercó un poco a su amigo ya que al oír _"¿Qué hicieron los chicos?_" sintió que sus hijos estaban involucrados.

-¡Dije que nuestros hijos y los hijos de Serville han viajado en el tiempo!-repitió Roxanne asustada.

-¿Qué dices Roxanne? ¿Estás segura de eso? -preguntó Megamente asustado.

-¡¿Crees que llamaría así de asustada para hacerte una broma y más cuando se trata de nuestros hijos?! -Dijo la mujer asustada y enojada- ¡Ven rápido!

Notando la verdad en las palabras de Roxanne Ritchi, él respondió de inmediato.

-¡Tranquila quería, vamos para allá! -Megamente dijo terminando su llamada con su esposa.

-¿Qué pasó? -Serville le preguntó dejando las herramientas en la mesa delante de él.

-Tenemos que irnos a la casa, nuestros hijos se han metido en grandes problemas -Megamente dijo caminando hacia la salida de la Guarida, ahora a parte de Guarida del bien, sólo funcionaba como un laboratorio o para construir cosas.

Serville comenzó a seguir a Megamente que cada vez más avanzaba hacia la entrada/salida del lugar (seguía siendo un holograma de una pared).

-¿Pero qué pasó señor? ¿Hicieron algún desastre?- pregunta Serville preocupado y confundido.

-Peor que eso Serville, ellos han viajado en el tiempo-contesta Megamente preocupado

-¡¿Qué ellos que cosa?! ¡Eso es imposible señor! Usted no ha podido realizar una máquina posible de hacer eso - dijo Serville alterado y con sus ojos más grandes de lo normal- _Al menos que hayan hecho una máquina del tiempo o algo_ -piensa recordando que cierta chica estaba obsesionada con realizar cosas como su mejor amigo.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo dudar de mi querida Roxanne-dijo Megamente

-_Espero que estén bien-_Piensa Serville asustado.

Llegaron al automóvil negro de Megamente y Serville encendió el auto, arrancando de inmediato hacia su hogar a toda velocidad.

* * *

Roxanne estaba sentada en la sala asustada y sobre todo preocupada por los chicos, ella logro escuchar todo lo que dijo Aura ya que ella siempre es tan predecible pero algo en el fondo de ella sabe que algo no está bien.

Escucha como un auto se estaciona frente a su casa y ve por la ventana que son Megamente y Serville, ella rápidamente corre hacia la puerta y les abre antes de que Megamente tocara la perilla de la puerta.

-Megamente - dijo Roxanne abrazándolo muy fuerte- Serville - también dándole un abrazo a Serville-¡Qué bueno que llegaron! -dijo muy preocupada dejándolos pasar a la casa.

-Roxanne ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó con exactitud?! —preguntó Megamente sentándose en un sofá y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-¡¿Sí, qué fue lo que pasó con nuestros hijos?! - dijo el pez extraterrestre igual de preocupado que su amigo azul.

-Todo comenzó cuando le ordene a Aura que limpiara la vasija que ella tiro pero como siempre se negaba a reconocer que ella lo tiro y no lo quería recoger diciéndome que estaba trabajando en un proyecto, y después de tanto ordenarle Alexander bajo y lo limpio y obviamente Aura se fue a su cuarto furiosa.-dijo ella respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse tan siquiera un poco- Después de que yo y Alexander limpiamos una vasija que había tirado Aura yo me fui a la sala a ver una película pero mientras veía la película comencé a escuchar cosas como querer ir al pasado, Aura amenazando, entre muchas otras cosas locas. Desgraciadamente yo pensé que solamente era una broma de Aura como todas las que hace, hasta que una parte de mí supo que ya no estaba bromeando; subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, abrí con mi llave especial y lo último que escuché fue: "Vamos al pasado" y una luz azul los rodeó hasta desaparecer.

-¡¿Y no escuchaste a dónde fueron?!-preguntaron Serville y Megamente al mismo tiempo.

-Sí -suspiró Roxanne- pero dijo que iba a volver al pasado por unos cuantos minutos para tumbar los platos además de la vasija como venganza, sólo que ya debía de pasar eso y ellos regresar-dice asustada.

Megamente se levantó, con su mano en la barbilla pensando en alguna manera de regresarlos.

-De casualidad ¿Aura no dejó algo en su escritorio? -preguntó Megamente aún preocupado, pero ya se estaba tranquilizando un poco más recordando que su hija era obvia con las cosas en que decía y las cosas que hacía. Ella siempre dejaba pistas bastantes obvias.

-No revisé -dijo Roxanne tranquilizándose un poco más.

-¡Seguramente hay alguna pista! - dijo Megamente animándose un poco más.

-¡Cierto! - dijo Serville esperanzado, subiendo las escaleras- ¡Vamos a ver!

-¡Qué bueno que Aura heredo de ti lo de ser predecible!- dijo Roxanne dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Oye! -dijo Megamente apenándose un poco pero sintiéndose ofendido.

-Sabes muy bien que eres bastante predecible -Roxanne dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Megamente hizo una ligera mueca aún apenado y subió las escaleras no tomando tan enserio lo de "Eres bastante predecible" porque obviamente lo que importaba era saber más de sus hijos y sus sobrinos.

Al llegar a la habitación de Aura miraron que en su mesa había algunos extraños y nada comunes objetos, ni siquiera eran normales para el extraterrestre azul. Mientras que lo demás de la habitación se veía bastante normal.

Roxanne fue la primera en acercarse a la mesita con los instrumentos, como la chica entrometida que era y antigua reportera.

-Mmm... -dijo Roxanne tomando algo que parecía un tridente. Un pico tenía forma de tornillo, el otro parecía que tenía muchos espirales y el otro parecía un martillo- Esto es extraño.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios es eso?! -exclamó Megamente curioso y arrebatándole el instrumento a Roxanne- ¡Es asombroso!

-Lo es señor, pero insisto que no debió de haber dejado que su hija trabajara con usted cuando se la lleva a la guarida- dijo Serville con sus manos sobre su cadera mecánica.

-Sí, pero yo quería que mi hija fuera independiente y que construyera ella misma sus cosas y que me ayudara. -dijo Megamente mirando a los instrumentos emocionado y tomando otras cosas extrañas que tenía la chica azul-Estoy muy orgulloso de ella -dijo él casi con unas lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos- ¡Hasta tiene sus propias herramientas como yo!

-Si ella trabajara contigo, no tendríamos tanto problema en solucionar esto -dijo Roxanne a favor de Serville-Además ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no consientas tanto a Aura enseñándole a crear cosas?

-Obviamente iba a aprender por ella sola como yo lo hice-dice Megamente orgulloso.

-Buen punto-dice Serville ya que el estuvo ahí.

-Pero que orgulloso estoy de mi hija, tengo que preguntarle cómo le hizo y….-Megamente se detiene al ver los rostros serios de Roxanne y Serville-Claro después de encontrarla y castigarla.

-Bueno, ya no importa -dijo Serville para que no empezara una discusión absurda-. Debemos de ver si hay algún plano o alguna nota -dijo él comenzando a buscar.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo que Serville. Buscando minuciosamente, no vieron nada que pudiera ayudarlos, ni siquiera los planos para realizar la cosa esa que hizo que viajaran en el tiempo.

-Creo que esto es una pérdida de tiempo - dijo Megamente después de tanto tiempo de silencio.

-Seño, ¿Por qué dice eso? - dijo Serville confundido y arqueando una ceja.

-Porque probablemente mi hija no sea tan predecible y ella quiere que pensemos que no es tan predecible.

-Megamente, sabes que eso es imposible, -dijo Roxanne riéndose levemente— nuestra hija SIEMPRE ha dejado pistas.

-¿Quieres apostar? -Megamente sonrió levemente pero tenía algo de malicia.

-Claro -dijo Roxanne devolviéndole la sonrisa a su esposo

-Si no encontramos absolutamente nada en toda la casa tú tendrás que... -dijo el hombre azul haciendo una pequeña pausa-... um, ah...

-Si encontramos algo tú tendrás que decirme tu nombre COMPLETO - dijo Roxanne rápidamente y le dio la mano a su esposo muy rápido y soltándosela, como si los dos hubieran hecho un trato.

-¡O-oye! ¡Espera! - dijo Megamente sorprendido e indignado-¡No he terminado de decir lo que ibas a hacer!

-Lástima -dijo Roxanne sonriendo.

-A veces eres mala - dijo Megamente acercándose más al rostro de la mujer de cabello corto- Me agrada eso -dijo riéndose y Roxanne sólo sonrió-¡Pero sabes que eso fue injusto! - dijo cruzando sus brazos y haciendo berrinche como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Perdóname Megamente - dijo Roxanne riéndose un poco- Hay que seguir buscando, ¿No es así Serville?

-Sí, Señorita Roxanne - dijo Serville riéndose por la actitud de Roxanne y Megamente. Luego comenzó a buscar al igual que Roxanne Ritchi.

-Um, ¿eso significa que la apuesta no vale? -dijo Megamente nervioso y su amigo y esposa se rieron.

-Sigue buscando -Roxanne dijo sin voltear a verlo.

-¡Roxanne! ¡Eso no es una respuesta!

-Tranquilo, no vale la apuesta –dice Roxanne se riéndose.

-¡Genial!- dijo Megamente alzando sus brazos muy feliz y comenzó a buscar-_Esta vez Aura si fue muy precavida-_Piensa preocupado mientras buscaba alguna pista.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos muy pronto**

**Adiós cuídense ^^**


	3. 2010

Ya que habían inaugurado un museo especial para el muy querido héroe de Metro Ciudad en el año 2010, ese era Metro Man, un extraterrestre traído a la Tierra el mismo día que él no tan querido villano de la ciudad, Megamente. Por desgracia, a los pocos segundos de haberlo inaugurado, una gran nube cubrió gran parte del escenario en donde estaba el héroe y el Presidente de aquella ciudad, mientras se escuchaban a las personas murmurar, otras alteradas, uno que otro bebé llorando y otras personas no tan sorprendidas porque ya se lo esperaban, y esas pocas personas podían ser contadas usando solo una mano.

De repente dos Cerebots llegaron y se iluminaron las dos grandes paredes que tenía el museo (a lado de la enorme estatua representando a Metro Man), y uno de esos Cerebots proyectó a nada más ni nada menos que a Megamente, ¿quién más podría ser?

Inmediatamente, se escuchó al villano reír como un malvado y todos los presentes se asustaron por el extraterrestre azul que se podía apreciar en la pantalla.

-Megamente - dijo Metro Man con un micrófono que le habían dado hace poco para que todos pudieran escuchar su voz a la perfección. Luego, inmediatamente, todos comenzaron a abuchearle al villano mientras el héroe estaba flotando.

-¡Bravo Metro Man! -dijo el villano sarcásticamente mientras aplaudía y se reía un poco más- ¡Buuuuuu! ¡Si yo también puedo jugar a eso! - le dijo a toda la gente y comenzó a abuchearles, burlándose de ellos junto a su risa malvada.

-Debí saber que querías arruinar la fiesta -dijo el héroe.

-En realidad quiero hacer MÁS que arruinarla... ¡Este es un día en el que TÚ! -dijo el extraterrestre apuntándole- ¡Y Metrocidad nunca van de olvidar!

-¡Se pronuncia Metro Ciudad!

Megamente, en lugar de tomar en cuenta como se pronunciaba la ciudad, lo único que hizo fue reír.

-¡Todos sabemos lo que pasará! -dijo Metro Man interrumpiendo la risa de aquel extraterrestre-. ¡Qué tú vas a prisión!

-¡Ah! ¡Estoy temblando con mis botas de foca bebé a la medida! -dijo Megamente de alguna manera alzando su pierna y señalando a la suela de su bota-. ¡Tú te irás de Metrocidad o este será lo último que llegues a oír… de Roxanne Ritchi! -dijo encendiendo al otro Cerebots para que proyectara a la misma reportera a quien raptaba siempre.

-¡Roxanne! - dijo Metro Man alterado y acercándose más a la pantalla en donde estaba la mujer- ¡No te alarmes Roxy! ¡Ya voy para allá!

-¿Y quién le teme?- Pregunta Roxanne simplemente.

-¡Si quieres detenerme tienes que encontrarme antes Metro Man! -Megamente dijo ignorando las palabras de Metro Man y Roxanne.

-¡En el observatorio abandonado! - dijo Roxanne rápidamente y Megamente dejó de proyectar a Roxanne Ritchi, en lugar de eso sólo se veía él.

-¡No! ¡No es cierto! ¡No la escuches, está loca! -dijo Megamente interviniendo, pero Metro Man no le hizo caso y se fue volando a donde había dicho Roxanne.

Serville observaba como Metro Man se acercaba hacia ellos a gran velocidad.

-Metro Man se aproxima señor-dice Servilla apuntando a la pantalla.

-Ja-ríe Roxanne orgullosa.

-¡Ja! ¡Ja!-ríe igual Megamente.

-¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja!-ríe de nuevo Roxanne.

Megamente vuelve a ríe pero mucho más que Roxanne al momento que guarda todas las armas que uso para asustarla sin éxito confundiéndola.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no se preocupa de saber que Metro Man está a punto de llegar?-piensa Roxanne confundida.

Metro Man estaba volando muy rápido como siempre, así que no tardó mucho para llegar al lugar y cuando llegó sólo había una tacha roja en el suelo y no habían rastros de Megamente ni de Roxanne.

El hombre con la típica sonrisa perfecta estaba muy confundido, miró a todo su alrededor y luego un Cerebot apareció delante de él e iluminó la parte detrás de él héroe, proyectando al villano.

-Por aquí amigo-dice Megamente ganando la atención del héroe- Como lo habrás notado Has caído directito en mi trampa.

-Nadie atrapa a la justicia, es una ideal, ¡una convicción! -dijo el hombre de traje blanco con la letra "M" en su pecho.

-¡Incluso la más arraigada convicción se oxida con el tiempo!

-¡La justicia es de acero inoxidable! -dijo Metro Man con sus brazos ahora en la cintura.

-¡Pero también se puede fundir con el calor de la vanganza!

-¡Es venganza! ¡Y sabe mejor frío!

-¡Pero se recalentar muy fácil con el microondas del mal!

-¡Pues creo que tu garantía está por expirar!

-¡Pero tengo garantía ilimitada!

-¡Las garantías se invalidan si no usas el producto para su propósito!

-¡Hay nenas, nenas, las dos son bonitas! ¿Ya puedo irme? ¿Sí? -interrumpió Roxanne quién solo pudo ser escuchada por Metro Man, pero no vista por él.

-Desde luego -le dijo el villano a la reportera-. ¡Eso si Metro Man resiste la fuerza concentrada y potente del Sol! -dijo el apuntando hacia arriba.-¡Fuego! - gritó el extraterrestre azul a Serville, y como era de esperarse no pasó nada.

El héroe que podía ser visto en el proyector en el nuevo museo, tenía una ceja alzada esperando a ver qué pasaba, inclusive las personas presentes en la inauguración del museo estaban ansiosas por lo que iba a pasar, otros tenían cara de aburrimiento porque en el muy no tan al fondo de su ser sabían que no pasaría nada impactante. Así que Megamente al notar que no pasaba nada caminó lejos de la cámara que hacía que pudiera verse desde el museo.

-Serville...fuego-dice Megamente.

-Ah se esta calentando señor-dice Serville viendo la pantalla.

-¡¿Calentando?! -escucharon los demás al villano enojado e indignado- ¡¿El Sol se va a calentar MÁS!?

-UUUn segundo más, un segundito más -decía Serville, siendo escuchado por todos los presentes en el museo-. Un segundito chiquititito más y...

-¡Que horror! Te dije que lo tuvieras listo...te lo dije cientos de veces-se escuchó a Megamente quejarse.

-¿Por qué me culpa siempre?-pregunta Serville un poco enojado.

-Me hizo efecto el piquete de araña-dice Megamente sobándose el ojo donde le pico la araña.

-Tu plan está fallando sólo admítelo -Roxanne intervino.

-Sí, como si no lo conociera -dijo Serville.

-¿Pero de qué...

-¡SUÉLTENME! -gritó un chico que hizo que todos miraran a la pantalla en donde estaba Metro Man, a excepción de Roxanne que no podía por estar lejos y atada, de todas formas pudo escuchar ese grito y le daba curiosidad quién podría ser.

-¿Qué fue ese grito?-pregunta Megamente confundido corriendo hacia la pantalla.

-Se escuchó en el observatorio señor-dice Serville nervioso.

-Eso no puede ser, me asegure de sellar cualquier tipo de acce….

-¡DEJENME!-Se vuelve a escuchar el grito.

Una luz azul aparece en el observatorio abandonado y todas las personas presente miraban sorprendidas lo que estaba pasando. De pronto la luz expulsa a dos extraterrestres azules y a dos peces con cuerpo robótico como Serville.

-¡CUIDADO!-grita Alexander sintiendo como él y su familia perdían el equilibrio y caían al suelo.

-In…Increible-dice Metro Man sorprendido viendo a los chicos.

-No puedo creerlo-dice Serville sorprendido por lo que ve en la pantalla.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -dijeron Megamente y Metro Man mirando fijamente a dos adolescentes azules y dos a peces con un traje muy parecido al de Serville.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Roxanne confundida y desesperada por no saber qué era lo que pasaba.

-Bueno señorita Ritchi, aparecieron um... dos peces y dos... extraterrestres... -contestó Serville sorprendido.

-¿Eh? - dijo Roxanne sin entender cómo es que habían aparecido dos peces y dos extraterrestres de la nada- ¿Cómo? No tiene sentido, sólo hay tres extraterrestres que todo mundo sabe que existen, y son Megamente, tú y Metro Man ¿No puede ser?

-Es que ellos son... -dijo Megamente, pero fue interrumpido por uno de los dos adolescentes, una chica para ser más precisos.

-¡Podrías quitarte de mi espalda!-exige Alexander ya que encima de él estaba sentado Adrian.

-Aaayyy lo siento-dice Adrián levantándose.

-Gracias-dice Alexander levantándose.

-¡Ah! ¡ASOMBROSO! -gritó Aura emocionada como cualquier fanática que acaba de ver a su artista favorito-. ¡LO LOGRE! ¡HEMOS VIAJADO AL...! No esperen... ¿Qué hace Music Man aquí? –Pregunta confundida.

-¿Music Man? -dijeron Megamente y Metro Man al mismo tiempo, en busca del supuesto Music Man, pero lo más obvio era que se referían al mismo héroe que estaba con ellos en ese observatorio.

-Oigan….este lugar no es la casa-dice Axel confundido.

-No me digas-dice Adrián sarcástico ya que él se dio cuenta.

-Se parece al observatorio-dice Alexander nervioso.

-Pues sí parece un observatorio-dice Adrián viendo alrededor pero se sorprenden al ver a su padre y a su tío en la pantalla pero muy jóvenes.

-Hola-saludan ambos peces a la pantalla nerviosos.

-¿Por qué papa y el tío se miran jóvenes?-susurra Adrián confundido.

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto-susurra Axel confundido.

-No entiendo ¿Qué rayos estamos haciendo aquí? Y ¿Por qué hay una gran tacha en el suelo?-pregunta Aura confundida.

-¡Tacha en el suelo!-Dicen su hermano y primos aterrados viendo que estaban arriba de una enorme tacha.

-¡Aura! ¿Qué botones aplastastes?-Pregunta Alexander demasiado nervioso.

-Pues puse…-Aura no termina de hablar ya que mira que puso en el sitio en vez de segundo le puso en años y vio que el año es 2010, al ver el año comienza a recordar lo que su tío le contaba del día que todo cambio y vio la enorme tacha en el suelo, el observatorio, su tío Music Man en su traje de Metro Man y su padre y tío en la pantalla- Ay no ¡VAMOS A MORIR!-Grita exaltada con sus manos en la cabeza.

-¡VAMOS A MORIR!-Gritan sus primos aterrados.

-¡VAN A MORIR! ¡ -se escuchó a Roxanne gritar muy asustada. ¿Es que quién no se asustaría porque alguien fuera a morir? Aunque ella ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran esos extraterrestres, ni esos peces, de todas formas no merecían una muerte tan trágica. En cambio Scott, él simplemente podía usar su súper velocidad para no ser dañado, así que no se preocupaba tanto por él, pero obviamente tenía en consideración que también le podía pasar algo a él y eso la preocupaba un poco.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -gritaron los peces al mismo tiempo.

-¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA AURA! -gritó Alexander acercándose a ella muy aterrado.

-¡¿MI CULPA?! -gritó la chica enojada, indignada y asustada a la vez.

-¡SÍ! -Gritaron los dos peces enojados y eso era demasiado raro, así que en ese momento estaban realmente enojados.

-¡HAS ALGO METRO MAN! ¡O QUIÉN SEA! -grita Roxanne Ritchi muy preocupada.

-¡Tranquilícense! -dijo Metro Man callándolos inmediatamente- ¡Megamente detén el rayo!

Serville inmediatamente fue hacia la pantalla donde estaba el proceso de "calentado" del arma masiva en el espacio y Megamente fue hacia donde estaba el pez muy preocupado y alterado.

-Señor, está a punto de ser lanzado –dijo Serville asustado.

-¡¿QQQUUUEEEE?!-Gritan todos aterrados al ir eso.

Y antes de que Metro Man pudiera hacer algo para proteger a los cuatro desconocidos, el rayo ya había sido lanzado y había tocado el antiguo observatorio.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto **


	4. ¿Dónde está el tío favorito?

El lugar era totalmente blanco, ahí estaba el hijo de Megamente, parado en medio de ese lugar y como no veía nada en lo absoluto para poder salir, comenzó a caminar en línea recta.

-¿Hola? -dijo Alexander esperando a que alguien estuviera ahí- ¿Hay alguien aqui? ¿Hola?

Como era de esperarse nadie contestó, y lo único que hizo el chico fue seguir caminando.

-Chico-susurró alguien a lo lejos.

-¿Quién está ahí?- dijo Alexander sin ninguna pizca de miedo, como si fuera algo normal.

-Eso no es importante- contestó esa voz aún escuchándose a lo lejos— Quieres ser normal, ¿no es así?

-¿Cuál es tu definición de normal?- dijo el adolescente astutamente.

-Ser un humano por supuesto.

-Todos son diferentes, así que no hay una persona normal en este planeta y como yo soy un semi-extraterrestre obviamente soy diferente –contestó-Para mí eso sería normal.

-...Perdóname chico, pensé que eras otra persona -dijo la voz.

-¿Otra persona?-dice muy confundido.

-¿Eres el hijo de Megamente?

-Si, ¿por qué?-pregunta confundido

-Porque tu padre quería ser un humano...

-¿Y para qué querrías convencer a mi padre de nuevo para ser un humano?-pregunta Alexander muy confundido

-No lo sé -contestó el ser desconocido- ¿Y cuál es tu sueño?

-¿Crees que confiaría en alguien que no miro?-pregunta cruzando los brazos

-Cierto, pero no necesitas verme -dijo riéndose un poco-Estoy en el pasado, presente y futuro. Estoy en todos lados. ¿Para qué querrías verme?

Luego, todo se volvió negro y el chico comenzó a alterarse.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!-Pregunta Alexander comenzando a asustarse

-Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien...

Dicho eso, sintió que caía hacia el vacío que no sabía que estaba ahí, y cerró los ojos como si aceptara su propio destino.

-_¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese? -__pensó el adolescente sin abrir los ojos._

-¡Alexander! -dijeron ciertas voces al mismo tiempo.

-¡Alexander! -dijo esta vez una chica- ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ PEDAZO DE...!

-Tranquila Aura... -dijo Alexander con voz ronca y aun con sus ojos cerrados.

-A...Alexander-dice Aura sorprendida y emocionada.

-Es bueno saber que no sólo quieres verme ahogado en una tina de pudín -dijo el adolescente abriendo poco a poco los ojos e inmediatamente notó que su hermana tenía los ojos un hinchados y que sus primos se veían bastante preocupados... y por cierto, ¿dónde estaba el superhéroe?

-¡Cállate! -dijo la chica dándole un ligerísimo golpe en el hombro de Alexander.

-¿Y Metro Man? -pregunta Alexander levantándose hasta terminar sentado en la tierra de un lugar desconocido.

-No lo sabemos -dijo el pez llamado Axel.

-Estamos demasiado confundidos -Continuó el otro pez llamado Adrián.

-Y estamos en quien sabe donde, al parecer alejados de la ciudad... -continuó Aura con un tono un poco enojado- ¿Por qué demonios nos trajo aquí Music Man?

-Metro Man -corrigió Adrián.

-Hay que acostumbrarnos a llamarle así a nuestro tío -dijo Axel.

-¡Bah! ¡Cómo sea! ¡De todas formas no tiene que dejarnos aquí a la deriva sin decir nada! -dijo Aura enojada y alzando los brazos por la desesperación - ERA mi tío favorito. ¡Es el único que tenemos de parte de mi padre, Megamente, y mi otro tío, Serville!, ¡y ni siquiera es realmente familiar de mi papá!

-Créeme que eso se nota a distancia -susurró Alexander pero fue ignorado por todos (mejor dicho, nadie lo había escuchado ya que Aura continuó quejándose).

-¡¿POR QUE?! -gritó Aura volteando al cielo.

-Aura, no seas tan dramática- interrumpió Alexander.

-¡¿A quién le llamas dramática!?

-Obviamente a ti -dijeron los dos peces.

-Yo no soy una dra...

-Oye -volvió a interrumpir el chico azul -, tal vez el tan querido superhéroe ha desaparecido porque quería ser quien él quería, es decir, Music Man. Así que aún no hemos arruinado tanto el tiempo.

-A excepción de que aparecimos gracias a nuestra prima -dijeron los dos seres acuáticos.

-¡¿Ahora me están culpando de nuevo?! -dijo ella indignada.

-Sí, pero ahora tu "_tan querido tío_" seguirá siendo tu "_tan querido tío_", ya que seguirá siendo Music Man -dijo Alexander antes de que su hermana se enojara mucho más.

-Eso está bien -dijo ella feliz- ¡Pero no era necesario dejarnos aquí! -gritó ella alzando los brazos al aire.

-Escucha Aura, casi arruinamos el momento mas importante que cambiaria la vida de nuestros padres pero por suerte Metro Man nos dejo aquí-dice Alexander acercándose a su hermana.

-Así es Aura, por poco arruinamos la historia por tu culpa-dice Adrián cruzando los brazos viéndola seriamente.

-¡Pero no pueden negar que lo que paso estuvo INCREIBLE!-dice Axel emocionado.

Su hermano y su primo lo miran muy serios y Axel retrocede nervioso.

-Yo no dije nada-dice Axel nervioso.

* * *

La pantalla que reflejaba en donde estaba Metro Man y los cuatro sujetos desconocidos estaba negra. La otra que podía presenciarse ante toda Metro Ciudad, estaba en perfecto estado en el que mostraba el rostro de Megamente, quien no parecía estar en su modo de "Super-villano malvado". En lugar de eso, estaba un extraterrestre azul con una mirada fija.

Los ciudadanos estaban desconcertados, preocupados por Metro Man, enojados por Megamente, confundidos por esos desconocidos y sobre todo, estaban asustados por la posibilidad de que Metro Man no estuviera ahí, y se preguntaban cómo es que esos seres desconocidos habían aparecido y si habían podido sobrevivir junto con el superhéroe.

Las personas de Metro Ciudad comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y el villano por fin pudo reaccionar. Se alejó de la cámara y apagó él mismo la pantalla, sin decir ni una palabra.

-Um... ¿señor?

-Serville -suspiró Megamente -Llévate a la señorita Ritchi a su casa.

-Pero...

-Sólo hazlo. -insistió Megamente - Y por favor no vengas... Puede ser que esté equivocado al pensar que ellos son... Igual a... tú sabes...

-_"¿Igual a... tú sabes... ?" -__pensó Roxanne mirando fijamente a Megamente._

Dicho eso, Megamente comenzó a caminar hasta la salida del lugar, sin voltearles a ver la cara a ninguno de los dos. Luego, cuando Serville estaba seguro de que su mejor amigo había caminado lo suficiente como para estar saliendo del lugar, el pez extraterrestre simplemente hizo lo que le había pedido.

-Serville -dijo Roxanne preocupaba y muy confundida- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

No hubo respuesta por parte de Serville. Él también estaba muy confundido y muy preocupado por su jefe, por Metro Man y también por los desconocidos, ya que ellos se parecían mucho a ellos. ¿Qué pasaría si fueran sobrevivientes de ese agujero negro? O algo que tendría más sentido: ¿Qué pasaría si fueran descendientes de alguno de los sobrevivientes?

-Serville -insistió Roxanne un poco desesperada- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-No sabemos qué paso con los dos extraterrestres y los dos peces extraterrestres -dijo Serville desatándola- Y tampoco sabemos nada de Metro Man.

-Obviamente Metro Man está a salvo al igual que los otros -dijo Roxanne notando la preocupación del ayudante de Megamente; algo extraño para ella ya que no se supone que debe de estar preocupado por Metro Man, pero de todas formas Serville no era realmente malvado. Y Megamente, ¿por qué demonios había salido así? Se supone que él es el más "malvado de todos" (como se hace llamar).

-Señorita Ritchi -dijo Serville antes de que dijera algo la reportera-Es que esos desconocidos eran como nosotros.

-¿A qué te refieres con "nosotros"? –Pregunta un poco confundida

-Eran como yo y como...

-¿Megamente? -interrumpió ella boquiabierta.

-Exacto.

-_Es por eso que Megamente se fue tan alterado_... -pensó Roxanne-_Siento que debo ayudarlos... Además no son tan malos después de todo...-_piensa decidida- Serville, debemos de ir al antiguo observatorio por Metro Man, Megamente y por los otros -dijo ella levantándose de su asiento típico al ser raptada.

-Pero, me ha ordenado que me quedara aquí y la llevara a usted a su departamento- contestó Serville sorprendido por las palabras de la reportera.

-Serville, yo se que se supone que tú eres el ayudante del "_mal_" de Megamente, y Megamente es el "Villano" de Metro Ciudad, pero esto es muy importante para ustedes y quiero que tú también vayas-dice Roxxane viendolo.

Un momento largo de silencio se presentó. Serville de verdad estaba pensando si ir o no, algo muy difícil de decidir. Si iba con Roxanne al antiguo observatorio, desobedecería a su mejor amigo, y si no iba se quedaría pensando que había pasado y probablemente Megamente no le diría nada de lo que había visto. Eso era un gran dilema para él.

-Realmente quiero ir -dijo el pez después de un rato- Pero, ¿por qué quiere venir conmigo señorita Ritchi?-pregunta confundido

-Porque espero que todos estén bien -dijo Roxanne honestamente- Esta vez Megamente no fue tan predecible y estoy preocupada por todos ellos.

-Tienes razón, esta bien -dijo Serville y dio un gran suspiro- Hay que ir.

-Perfecto-dice Roxxane sonriendo.

Ambos bajan del elevador y revisan primero que no haya señal de Megamente y al ver que no hay ninguna ambos se acercan al automóvil.

-Yo conduzco señorita Ritchi-dice Serville antes de Roxanne tocara la puerta del conductor.

-De acuerdo-dice Roxanne yéndose al asiento del copiloto.

Ambos se meten al auto pero Serville se puso nervioso al ver que la reportera estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto y que vería la dirección de la guarida, logra ver una banda oscura en el asiento trasero y lo agarra.

-Le pediré que se pon….

-Que me cubra los ojos, ya sabia que me lo pedirías-dice Roxanne agarrando una banda negra que Serville le iba dar y se cubre los ojos-_Ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que estoy en el auto despierta, en el asiento del copiloto y sin esa apestosa bolsa en la cabeza_-piensa aliviada por lo ultimo.

Serville enciende el auto rezando que Megamente no haya escuchado el ruido del motor y salen de la guarida dirigiéndose a los restos del observatorio abandonado.

* * *

**Hasta aquí lo dejo ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	5. Esta muerto o No

-Muy bien no se que demonios paso ¿Cómo fue que mi invento nos trajo al año 2010 cuando deberíamos de haber ido unos minutos antes?-pregunta Aura molesta.

-Créeme que es lo que quisiéramos saber-dice Axel cruzando los brazos.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Aura?-pregunta Adrian un poco asustado.

-No lo se, les juro que aplaste los botones correctos-dice Aura muy seria.

-¿Estas segura de eso Aura?-Pregunta Alexander muy serio con los brazos cruzados.

-Muy segura hermanito, bueno no importa-dice Aura sonriendo- Lo que podemos hacer ahora es investigar, descubrir que paso e irnos a casa.

-¿Qué debemos investigar?-preguntan Adrian y Axel al mismo tiempo.

-Si no dañamos la historia-dice Aura-Así que eso hay que averiguar.

-Sabes Aura, cuando tu investigas o averiguas algo te pareces mucho a mama-dice Alexander sonriendo.

-¿Qué dijistes?-pregunta Aura enojada.

-Que te pareces a nuestra madre –repite Alexander.

-¡AHORA VERAS QUE TANTO ME PARESCO A NUESTRA MADRE!-Grita Aura lanzandose a Alexander.

-¡GENIAL PELEA!-Grita Adrian emocionado.

-Apuesto a que Aura gana-dice Axel emocionado.

-Acepto la apuesta-dice Adrian.

-¡AURA DENTENTE!-grita Alexander tratando de quitarse a Aura de encima.

* * *

-Llegamos señorita Roxanne-dice Serville estacionando el auto.

-Al fin-dice Roxanne quitándose la banda de los ojos-¡Vamos!

Serville y Roxanne estaban saliendo del auto de Megamente. Estaban abajo de la colina en donde se había generado la explosión, y raramente no había ningún reportero, policía o cualquier otra persona para averiguar qué había pasado con el más querido de Metro Ciudad, pero a lo lejos se escuchaban personas gritar como histéricos hacia el final de la colina, es decir, a la derecha de donde Roxanne y Serville estaban.

-¿Serán los chicos? -preguntó Serville notando que en efecto eran voces de adolescentes.

-Hay que ir -dijo Roxanne.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ellos comenzaron a caminar lo más rápido que podían hacia donde se escuchaban esas voces, y mientras caminaban estaban aún más convencidos de que eran los desconocidos.

-Serville, ¿crees que Megamente esté con ellos?

-Eso espero —contestó Serville.

Pasó un momento de puro caminar en silencio y ahora ya podían diferenciar mucho más las voces.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!- gritó una chica.

-¡NO ESPERA! ¡ESPERA HERMANA!-gritó un chico- ¡AURA! ¡TRANQUILA! ¡NO QUERIA OFENDERTE! ¡PERO NO LO PUEDES NEGAR!

-¡Decir que me parezco a mi madre es como un pecado! ¡UN PECADO CAPITAL! —gritó de nuevo la misma chica.

El chico comenzó a gritar como si fuera un perro chihuahua huyendo de la perrera municipal. Mientras que otras dos voces, que raramente se escuchaban igual, comenzaron a gritar apoyando a que se pelearan los dos.

-¡Serville! ¡Hay que apresurarnos! -dijo Roxanne comenzando a corer.

-Espere un momento señorita Ritchi -dijo Serville comenzando a correr detrás de ella.

El pez y la reportera llegaron y vieron ahí a una chica azul sujetando a otro chico azul del cuello apunto de golpearlo, mientras que dos peces con unos trajes muy parecidos a los de Serville estaban gritando muy emocionados y aplaudiendo como si estuvieran viendo algún partido de voleibol.

-¡ALTO! -gritó Roxanne mientras Serville sólo se quedó ahí con sus manos robóticas tapando su boca.

-¿Qué hacen ellos dos aquí?-Pregunta Adrian sorprendido de ver a su padre y tia del pasado.

-No lo se-contesta Axel igual sorprendido.

La chica adolescente tiró al su hermano mirándose ahora muy enojada e inmediatamente los dos peces se asustaron ante la expresión de la chica. Luego, lentamente se volteó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Roxanne levantando su puño.

-Nadie, pero nadie me dice que hacer -dijo Aura furiosa- ¡Y mucho menos si es...!

Alexander que anteriormente estaba en el suelo, se le aventó encima (literalmente) a Aura y los dos cayeron al suelo. Ante eso, los peces se acercaron más a ellos y alegremente comenzaron a festejar la pelea, a excepción de Serville.

-¡ALEXANDER DEJAME! ¡DEJAME YA!-grito Aura, ahora encima de la espalda de Alexander y sujetándole de los dos brazos para que él no pudiera tumbarla de encima.

-¡AURA SUELTAME! ¡PERDONAME!-grita Alexander

-¡NUNCA CONSENTIDO DE MAMA! -dijo ella riéndose como una completa malvada.

-¡Dejen de pelear! -dijo Roxanne espantada por lo que pudiera hacer la chica delante de ella-¡Y ustedes dejen de apoyarlos!

Desgraciadamente nadie le hizo caso a Roxanne y los otros continuaron apoyando la absurda pelea.

-¡Serville! ¡Has algo! -exclamó a reportera.

- Esta bien -dijo Serville-¡SILENCIO! -gritó enojado y todos callaron quedándose paralizados por la sorpresa de que él estuviera regañándolos de esa manera, ya que era muy extraño. Casi siempre era el más tranquilo y los podía comprender más, pero estaban en el pasado así que no tendría sentido que él fuera igual a como ellos lo conocían- Paren ya con su pelea, por favor.

-Sí -dijeron inmediatamente todos al mismo tiempo.

Aura y Alexander se levantan y comienza a sacudirse quitándose la tierra de sus ropas aunque aun Aura estaba furiosa con su hermano que no le dirigía la mirada.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó Serville ya tranquilo.

-No vamos a responder esas preguntas -contestó Alexander- Sólo vinimos aquí por error y no queremos arruinar más esto-dijo viendo a Aura serio.

-¿Arruinar qué cosa? -preguntó Roxanne Ritchi.

-Tampoco responderemos eso -dijo Axel cruzando sus brazos robóticos- No importa mucho.

-Muy bien, si no nos van a decir sobre eso, entonces... ¿saben dónde esta Metro Man? -preguntó Roxanne cambiando de tema- Dudo que hayan sobrevivido sin su ayuda.

-No lo sabemos -dijeron Adrián y Axel de inmediato.

-¡Claro que si! -dijo Aura enojada y cruzando los brazos- Nos dejó aquí sin decir nada.

-¿Y saben dónde está Megamente? -preguntó Serville.

-No lo sabemos -contesto Aura- ¿Es el que quería matar a Music Man? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia y que no sabía nada.

-Musi...?

-¿Por qué no vamos a buscarlo? -preguntó Alexander, interrumpiendo a Roxanne. Quería evidir alguna pregunta que pudiera arruinar su futuro, aunque ya no podría estar peor después de lo que pasó en el Antiguo Observatorio-Vamos hermanita-dice jalando a su hermano.

-¡OYE YO PUEDO IR SOLA!-grita Aura furiosa siendo jalada por su hermano.

-Después de ti-dice Axel a Adrian.

-Que amable-dice Adrian yendo primero-Parece que tendremos que cancelar la apuesta.

-Si eso parece-dice Axel siguiendolo

-¿_Qué habrán querido decir?_ -pensó Serville.

-_Me pregunto qué estarán tramando_ -pensó la mujer de ojos azules observando fijamente a la versión pequeña de Megamente.

-Vamos a buscarlo -dijo Roxanne caminando hacia donde debía estar el observatorio. A donde debían de ir estaba a la izquierda de ellos y era el punto más alto de la colina_- Se parecen demasiado a Megamente y a Serville_ -pensó- _En especial ese chico de ojos verdes, podría decirse que es el hermano menor de Megamente. __Esa chica también se parece a Megamente, se comporta como él, pero aún más exagerada porque es muy dramática. Y esos peces son como Serville en la apariencia, a excepción de las escamas. __Tal vez los de su raza tienen comportamientos y apariencias casi idénticas._

* * *

El villano de la ciudad estaba bajándose de su famosa motocicleta negra. Se encontraba en la colina en donde estaba el Observatorio que ya habían dejado de usar por un largo tiempo. (Por eso había llevado acabo ahí su plan; no quería que gente inocente muriera aunque en realidad nunca lo admitiría... Él no era tan cruel).

Él comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Pedazos rotos de vidrio, madera y otros materiales de los que habían construido ese lugar, estaban en el suelo. No habían rastros de los desconocidos o del extraterrestre musculoso (aunque suene muy mal eso), pero a lo lejos había un bulto color blanco.

-_¿La capa de Metro Man? _-pensó el sujeto de piel azul- ¡¿HOLO?! —dijo en voz alta.

Continuó caminando, sólo que esta vez más rápido, porque comenzaba a preocuparse. Sentía que todo eso no estaba bien... Probablemente se sentía así porque Wayne era la única salvación de esos desconocidos extraterrestres y ahora lo estaba mirando ahí en el suelo, inherte.

-¿Holo, Scott? -dijo el "villano" mientras se agachaba para poder retirarle la capa a ese bulto-¿Wayne?

-¡MEGAMENTE! -gritó cierta reportera a unos cuantos pasos de él.

-¡_Señorita Ritchi_! -pensó Megamente, volteándo a ver a la reportera junto a su ayudante, pero los desconocidos no estaban ahí- ¡SERVILLE! ¡¿QUE TE DIJE?! —gritó enojado pero no pudo decir nada más porque una chica lo interrumpió.

-¡MU…METRO MAN! -gritó la escandalosa adolescente... De nuevo...

-¡Aura no grites!-dice Alexander caminando detrás de ella sobandose el brazo ya que Aura le dio un puñetazo para que la soltara.

-_De verdad se parecen mucho a mí y a Serville_ -pensó Megamente observando detenidamente a los cuatro chicos- _Podría jurar que esos peces son clones de Serville. __¡Se parecen bastante a él! Y ellos... se parecen mucho a mí... ¡Pero sólo porque son azules! ¡Obvio! ¡Además el traje de la chica se mira genial!_

-¡¿DONDE ESTAS?! -gritó Aura

-¡Aura, por favor! -dijeron los peces al mismo tiempo.

-¡No grites! -dijo Axel.

Aura volteó hacia los lados repetidas veces en busca del dichoso héroe de Metro Ciudad, pero en vez de eso, pudo notar a su padre, mucho más joven y con los mismos ojos brillantes de Alexander.

-¡P...! -iba a hablar la chica, pero su hermano le tapó la boca rápidamente.

-No reveles nada -susurró Alexander intentando no mover mucho los labios para que nadie de los presentes pudiese leer lo que decía en voz baja (en especial Roxanne, la reportera entrometida)- No querrás arruinar el futuro...

Era de esperarse que Aura hubiera gritado como una histérica por lo que su hermano le susurró, pero esta vez, la adolescente de ojos azules aclaró su garganta y sus cachetes se tornaron moradas... Los adolescentes y sus cambios repentinos en el humor (en específico una semi-extraterrestre llamada Aura)...

-Perdón -dijo Aura riéndose nerviosamente- ¿En dónde está Metro Man?

-¿Metro Man? -dijo Megamente con su típica risa malvada-¡Mejor miren lo que yo por fin he logrado!

Megamente se volvió a agachar y levantó la capa de Metro Man. Reveló un esqueleto en posición fetal.

Serville se quedó boquiabierto. Los peces (Axel y Adrián) se quedaron igual que Serville, pero rápidamente sus expresiones cambiaron a una confundida. Alexander fingió sorpresa para que nadie sospechara, aunque por otro lado sí estaba sorprendido porque después de todo su "tío" si había utilizado ese esqueleto. Aura, por otro lado, sonrió maléficamente. Y Roxanne se quedó observando muy asustada al esqueleto de Metro Man. ¡No tenía sentido! ¿¡Y ahora que harían todos sin Metro Man!?

-Lo ha... logrado, señor -dijo Serville sorprendido.

-¡LO HEMOS LOGRADO SERVILLE! -gritó Megamente emocionado y alzando la capa al aire.

-¡Esto no puede ser posible! -dijo Roxanne asustada y con sus ojos llorosos. No podía creer que su amigo (y no novio, como todos los ciudadanos de Metro Ciudad creen) había muerto y ahora estaba ahí justo frente a sus ojos.

-¡Claro que lo es! Señorita Ritchi -exclamó "El villano más malvado de todos"-Esta es la prueba de que el mal siempre triunfa contra el bien.

-Es increíble-dice Alexander fingiendo estar sorprendido.

-Señor, está es la primera vez que el mal triunfa sobre el bien -dijo su fiel ayudante.

-Es verdad -dijo Aura sonriendo ampliamente, pero con el toque malvado- Pero estoy completamente segura que ese esqueleto es falso.

-¿De verdad? -dijo Roxanne sorprendida ante aquellas reveladoras palabras.

-¿_Por qué ella siempre arruina todo?_ -pensó Alexander con las ganas de pegarse a sí mismo contra la pared hasta quedar inconsciente. Algo exagerado, pero era válido en esa situación.

-Callate Aura-piensan Adrian asustado por las consecuencias que habría.

-No digas tonterias -dijo Megamente acercándose a ella para poder hablar cara a cara- ¡Yo soy el villano más guapo y malvado de todos los tiempos! -dijo con aire de superiodidad.

-¿Eso crees? -dijo la adolescente y comenzó a caminar hacia el supuesto esqueleto del héroe.

-¡Nunca vas a demostrar lo contrario! -dijo él, viendo como ella continuaba caminando, muy confiada de que tenía razón- Es muy obvio que yo gané.

Aura se puso de cunclillas a lado de "Metro Man", luego levanto el brazo derecho esquelético de él y leyó unas pequeñísimas palabras escritas en un hueso.

-_No te atreveras_-piensa Alexander furioso.

-¡INCLUSO EN LO IMPRUDENTE ERES PARECIDA A NUESTRA MADRE!-grita Alexander furioso sin importarle que su hermana se enfuresca y se le eche encima ya que lo que mas le importaba es no dañar el futuro.

-Pelea-dice Axel retrocediendo junto con su hermano.

* * *

**Hasta aquí dejo este Chapter**

**Ya empezare a escribirla a mi manera ^^**

**Espero que les guste**

**Aaaayyy no, otra vez la pelea O.O**

**Nos leemos pronto ^^**

**Espero sus reviews ^^**


	6. Estan en el pasado!

**Aquí está un nuevo capítulo pero ya está escrita por mi **

**Lamento la demora pero no tenía ideas jijiji**

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

-_No te atreverás-_piensa Alexander furioso -¡INCLUSO EN LO IMPRUDENTE ERES PARECIDA A NUESTRA MADRE!-grita Alexander furioso sin importarle que su hermana se enfurezca y se le eche encima ya que lo que más le importaba es no dañar el futuro.

-Pelea-dice Axel retrocediendo junto con su hermano.

-Vuelvo a apostar por Aura-dice Adrián retrocediendo.

-¡AHORA SI!-grita Aura aventándose encima de su hermano cayendo al suelo.

-No otra vez-dice Serville golpeándose el cristal.

-¡AHORA VERAZ QUE PARECIDA SOY A MAMA!-grita Aura ahorcándolo.

-No….No puedo respirar-dice Alexander agarrando los brazos de su hermana tratando que lo soltara del cuello.

Roxanne solo miraba la escena con mucha tristeza, no estaba de humor para detener una pelea. Vio una vez más el esqueleto y decide irse directamente hacia la ciudad.

Megamente y Serville notaron como Roxanne se iba del observatorio, Megamente sonreía con malicia ya que sabía porque estaba así y más porque logro vencer a su archienemigo. Serville no podía evitar sentir una lástima por Roxanne ya que jamás la había visto así desde que la conoció.

-¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA!-gritan Adrián y Alex emocionados.

-¡OIGAN AYUDENME POR FAVOR!-grita Alexander tratando de quitarse a su hermana de encima.

-¡YA BASTA!-grita Megamente logrando detener la pelea-Silencio por favor chicos.

Adrián y Alex asienten mientras que Aura se separa de su hermano viéndolo con odio.

-Como ya verán queridos amigos que Metro Man ha sido derrotado por mí ¡Megamente! El villano más guapo de todos-dice Megamente sonriendo con malicia- Hoy fue un grandioso día ya que no solo derrote a Metro Man ¡TAMBIEN ENCONTRE A DOS CHICOS DE MI ESPECIE Y OTRO DOS DE LA ESPECIE DE SERVILLE!-grita emocionado.

Adrián, Alex y Alexander miran enojados a Aura ya que gracias a ella están dañado demasiado la línea del tiempo mientras que ella rueda los ojos y cruza los brazos ya que no le importaba.

-Es verdad ¡Es muy emocionante!-dice Serville emocionado.

-Pues jejejeje para nosotros también-dice Alexander demasiado nervioso ya que tenía que inventar una historia para no levantar sospechas.

-Oigan ¿Qué es ese ruido?-pregunta Alex.

Todos guardaron silencio al oír eso.

-Es la policía Alex-contesta Aura.

-¡LA POLICIA!-grita Adrián asustado.

-No puede ser-dice Alexander golpeándose la cabeza.

-Tranquilos chicos, con nosotros estarán a salvo-dice Megamente -Serville llévalos a la guarida-

-Sera un placer señor, síganme chicos que el auto esta por aquí-dice Serville.

-Claro, pero porque tanta prisa. Digo-dice Aura acercándose a Megamente-usted ahora controla la ciudad, derrotaste a Mu…Metro Man, eso te hace el ser más poderoso de la ciudad-dice con una sonrisa maléfica-nadie lo puede arrestar sin terminar castigado por usted, usted hace las reglas.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?-_piensa Alexander furioso.

-Tienes razón, jajajajajaja Metrocidad ya es nuestra Serville y no solo nuestra también es de ellos-dice Megamente apuntando a los extraterrestres- y podemos hacer lo que queramos-dice Megamente emocionado acercándose a su motocicleta-¡Vamos chicos que tenemos que reclamar lo que es nuestro!-yéndose.

-Vamos chicos-dice Serville guidándolos al auto.

-Con gusto-dice Aura siguiéndolo.

Alexander se quedó viendo la dirección que había tomado su madre, jamás en su vida la había visto así tan deprimida y asustada. Él tenía muchas ganas de ir a abrazarla y decirle mama pero no podía hacerlo ya que lo creería loco ya que no lo conocía o mejor dicho no existe en esta época.

-¿Vienes Alexander?-pregunta Adrián viendo preocupado a su primo.

-Si….si vamos-dice Alexander.

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunta Adrián preocupado.

-Jamás había visto a mi mama así, ojala pudiera ir con ella y consolarla pero de seguro se asustaría ya que no sabe quién soy-dice Alexander preocupado.

-Tambien yo vi a mi papa preocupado por ella ¿Yo extraño a mi papa?-dice Adrián con la vista baja.

-Volveremos a casa, le diremos a Aura que nos vayamos antes de que haga algo que enserio dañaría nuestra existencia-dice Alexander decidido yéndose.

-Tienes razón-dice Adrián siguiéndolo.

* * *

_Metro ciudad año 2027_

-Nada-dice Roxanne tirando unos de los cuadernos de apuntes de su hija-no encontramos absolutamente nada Megamente.

-Tienes razón, hemos buscado todo el día y nada-dice Megamente sentándose en la cama de su hija.

-Parece que Aura esta vez sí se aseguró de no dejar ninguna pista-dice Serville sorprendido.

-Pero tenemos que seguir buscando, nuestros hijos están en quién sabe dónde y seguramente deben de estar ahí solos y asustados-dice Megamente acercándose a la ventana.

-Y con hambre-dice Roxanne asustada-¡Tenemos que seguir!

-Sin ofender a nadie, pero creo que los chicos están bien-dice Serville.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunta Roxanne cruzando los brazos.

-Les hemos enseñado a nuestros hijos como sobrevivir y además Aura esta con ellos, es una chica demasiado rebelde y fuerte que de seguro nadie se atrevería de lastimarlos-dice Serville.

-Tienes razón, casi todos los prisioneros de la cárcel le tienen miedo-dice Megamente orgulloso de su hija.

-Claro, le tienen miedo porque cuando ella tenía 8 años casi destruye la cárcel con la arañabot ya que los prisioneros se burlaron de ella y desde entonces le tienen miedo-dice Roxanne cruzando los brazos-y no diré ¡Quien! Le permitió usar el arañabot-dice viendo a su marido

-Bueno ella me dijo que jugaría con unos amigos a un juego inocente ¡No sabía que quería destruir la prisión!-dice Megamente enojado.

-Claro, la forma que te lo dijo "_Papa voy a jugar a destruir la cárcel de la ciudad e eliminar a sus prisioneras ¿Me prestas el arañabot?_" ¿Es la forma de pedirte permiso para un juego inocente?-pregunta enojada.

-Yo crei que jugaria algo inofensivo-dice Megamente enojado

-Claro la palabra "Destruir y eliminar" ¿Te suena un juego inocente?-pregunta enojada.

Serville se dio cuenta que sus mejores amigos estaban comenzando a tener una "tierna" discusión de parejas y decide irse ya que no tenía ganas de verlos discutir. Él ya estaba demasiado preocupado por sus hijos, deseaba con toda su alma saber dónde están.

Pasa por un mueble y una fotografía de él junto con sus dos hijos cuando tenian 9 años en una fiesta del día del padre, sus hijos son sus más grandes tesoros, jamás va a dejar de estar tan agradecido con Megamente por ayudarle a tener su propia familia. Aún recuerda ese día como si hubiera sido ayer.

_Flash Back_

_Metro ciudad unos minutos para el nuevo año_

_Serville entraba la guarida demasiado confundido ya que su mejor amigo había actuado muy raro en los últimos meses._

_-¡SERVILLE!-grita Megamente sentando en una esquina-Me alegro mucho de que vinieras._

_-Señor ¿Por qué me mando a llamar?-pregunta Serville confundido._

_-Serville mi querido amigo, en unos minutos será año nuevo y-regalándole una tierna sonrisa-quiero que este nuevo año sea el año de una nueva vida para ti._

_-¿De qué habla señor?-pregunta más confundido._

_-Serville yo….te tengo una gran sorpresa-dice Megamente acercándose a él._

_-¿Qué? ¿Una sorpresa para mí?-dice Serville emocionada ya que le gusta las sorpresas_

_-Si Serville, acompáñame-dice Megamente jalando a su amigo del brazo._

_Megamente llevo a su amigo al salón central de su guarida y Serville ve una mesa con un trabo blanco cubriendo lo que había ahí y un moño encima._

_-¿Me va a regalar una mesa?-pregunta enarcando la ceja._

_-Jajajajajaja no mi fiel compañero-dice Megamente viendo el reloj-ya es poco es la hora-dice corriendo hacia la mesa viendo a Serville-que empieza el conteo._

_-Bien-dice Serville viendo el reloj._

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO SERVILLE!-grita Megamente quitando la sabana de la mesa._

_Serville ve lo que hay en la mesa y lo que vio es algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado en su vida, siente como su corazón estaba a punto de explotar de la sorpresa y que tiene ganas de llorar._

_En la mesa hay dos redondas y cada pecera habían dos pececitos de su misma especie, con unos ojos hermosos amarillos, los dos con escamas de color naranja_

_-E…Ellos s…son-tartamudea Serville impactado._

_-Si Serville, ellos son tus hijos-dice Megamente viéndolo con ternura-me di cuenta que te sentías solo así que decidí crearlos con tu ADN y dar vida a tus hijos-dice viendo a los pececitos que no dejaban de ver a Serville._

_-Mis….mis hijos-tartamudea acercándose lentamente hacia ellos._

_-Si Serville, son tus hijos-dice Megamente agarrándolo del hombro._

_Serville se acerca a ellos y los pececitos comienza a sonreírle como si supieran quien es el, el comienza acariciarlos y ellos se dejan haciendo que los pececitos se sientan seguro._

_-Se…Señor ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS!-dice Serville abrazando a Megamente-¡ESTE ES EL MEJOR DIA DE MI VIDA!_

_-Y…s..segur…ramente…el…ulti…mo…dia…de…l…la…mia-dic e Megamente poniéndose morado._

_Fin del flash Back._

Después de ese día tardó mucho en encontrar nombres para ellos hasta que los encontró: Adrián y Axel. Y siempre se aseguró de ser un buen padre y que sus hijos tengan una feliz vida.

Ve la fotografía un rato más hasta que voltea y ve el anuncio del periódico donde dice que Megamente derroto a Metro Man, guardan esa fotografía porque es un recuerdo del día que todo cambio. De pronto ve como el anuncio comienza a cambiar, Serville retrocede asustado de pronto el anuncio dejo de transformándose pero mostrando otro anuncio. Serville lo lee y comienza a aterrarse al ver quienes estaban ahí.

-¡SEÑOR! ¡SEÑORITA ROXANNE! ¡VENGAN!-grita Serville aterrado.

Roxanne y Megamente corren hacia donde están Serville y antes de que pudiera pregunta vieron lo que está viendo Serville causando ellos se aterren.

-No…No puede ser-dice Megamente aterrado.

-Están en el año 2010-dice Roxanne retrocediendo aterrada.

* * *

**Hasta aquí termina este capitulo**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adiós!**


End file.
